Lies and Friendships
by victoria.papola.5
Summary: Team Sonic is invited to go against Team Mario in the London Olympics. Everyone in excited except for Sonic. Sonic hates Team Mario as much as he hates Eggman which is saying something. When Amy finally figures out the secret between Mario and Sonic more problems spring up in it's place. Will the two teams come as friends or foes? *ON HOLD FOR A WHILE*
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own Sega or Sonic or Mario)**

Sonic raced through the forest at sonic speed to Tails' house. "Tails!" He shouted the young fox's name. Tails look up from the X-Tornado. Tails was trying to attach a new weapon to the X-Tornado. Sonic skidded to a stop in front of him which brought up a cloud of dust. Tails shielded his eyes and let out a few coughs. "Hey buddy!" Sonic shouted. After the dust had settled Tails looked up at his older brother. "Sonic? What are you doing here? I thought you were over at Knuckle's place playing poker?" Sonic chuckled. "Oh. Knuckles decided to bail on us because he heard that Tikal was back." Tails raised an eyebrow at Sonic. "Why?" "Knuckles think that Tikal might need some help caring her bags. As if that's the real reason." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Tails sighed and put down his tools. Everyone knew that Knuckles hid feelings about Tikal even though he won't admit it. "So I came back to see what you were up too." Sonic finished. Tails shrugged. "Just working on the X-Tornado. Nothing much." Sonic smiled. "And?" Tails looked at his brother puzzled. "And what?" "And what about Cream?" Tails groaned. "She's fine Sonic. Why do you keep on asking me that?" Sonic stared up at the clear blue sky. "Because it's plain to see that you have feelings for her." Tails gave Sonic a sharp look before turning back to the X-Tornado. "I do not." He stated as he screw in another bolt. "I just like her as a friend. Nothing more." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say Tails." Tails just shook his head and continued working. Then an idea came to him. "Why should you be talking about me and Cream when something is going on between you and Amy?" Tails smiled to himself as Sonic's jaw hit the ground. "Okay first of all she is just my friend. Second of all she is just a crazy fan who likes me...a lot." "Yea faker. That's total the truth." Both Sonic and Tails turned to see Shadow walking towards them, a red Chaos Emerald in his hand. Rouge behind him.

"Hey Shadow. What brings you here?" Tails asked. Shadow glared at him. Shadow wasn't too fond of Tails because of what happened two weeks ago. Sonic sighed. "Shadow, just let it go already!" Shadow shook his head. "I will after I get him back." Tails knew better than anyone else that Shadow was as stubborn as Knuckles. "Shadow, I told yam. The machine did it by itself. I didn't have anything to do with it." Tails said. "It was your machine wasn't it?" Shadow asked. Tails sighed. "So sorry if I embarked you is front of your girlfriend Shadow." Tails said annoyed. Sonic gasped. "Oh! Shadow got tolled!" Shadow, now annoyed shoved a piece of paper towards Sonic. "Look I came here to give you this. Take it so I can leave." Sonic took the paper a read it. "What is this about?" He asked. Shadow shrugged. "They told me to give it to you." "Who?" Tails asked. "The Sega Team." Shadow answered. "Sega Team?" Both Tails and Sonic said at the same time. Shadow nods. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." Shadow raced off. "Bye dears!" Rouge called as she followed Shadow.

Tails looked at Sonic. "Well, what is it." Sonic looked at the paper again. "It says that we are going into a partnership with...Oh no." "What?" Tails asked. "Is it a partnership with Egg man because if so Sega is very mistaken. There is no way in a million years I'll team up with him again." Sonic shook his head. "No it's even worse." "Who could be worst then Egg man?" Sonic gulped. "It's Mario." Tails burst out laughing. "Mario! Are you kidding me?" "Tails, this is serious!" Tails wipe his tears away. "Oh my Chaos! You and Mario working together! Now that's a match! Have fun with that! I'll be rooting for yam!" Sonic looked at the paper. "It says here that ALL of us are working with them." Tails stopped laughing. "Wait. All of us?" Sonic nods. "All of us. Me, you, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, even Cream." Tails put his head in his hands. "Chaos no. I rather face Egg man again then work with Mario." Sonic nods in agreement. "Yea. So do I. Says here that we are...facing each other in the...London games?!" Tails looked at Sonic shock. "Really? Us vs. Mario in the London games? I guess it's not that bad. I mean we can finally beat the pants off Mario and his team at the games." Sonic smiled. "Your right Tails. Let's go tell the others!" Sonic zoomed off. "Hey Sonic! Wait for me!" Tails shouted as he hopped into the X-Tornado and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own any of this)**

Sonic sighed as the bus took them to London. Him, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Cream, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Espio, even Metal Sonic and Eggman waited on the bus. Cream, Charmy, and Espio were looking through the rule book. "Wow! Who ever thought that there were so many rules and events." Cream said. Espio nods. "Yes. I too have noticed this." "Maybe instead of doing the events with the others maybe we can be coaches for them!" Charmy said excited. "Yea! That's a great idea Charmy!" Cream said. Charmy smiled. Sonic then noticed that Amy was getting closer to him. _"Oh no. What does she want this time?"_ Sonic thought. Amy sat next to him. Sonic pretended not to see her.

"Hey Sonic." Sonic sighed. "Hey Amy." There was silence then Amy spoke. "So Sonic, do you think we'll be able to beat Team Mario?" She asked. Sonic snorted. "Of course we will. It's Mario for chaos sake. Anyone can beat him." Amy narrowed her eyes. "Sonic, Mario is the hero in his world. He faces a giant lizard that breath fire. I think that he and his team will be a challenge." Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Amy. With me on our side there is no chance of them winning." Amy sighed. "Sonic this isn't all about you, you know. It's the others I'm worried about." Sonic looked at Amy. "What do you mean Amy?" Sonic asked. "I'm talking about Tails Sonic. He's so young to go up against the Mario Team. Did you even see who Mario brought with him to the games?" Sonic shook his head. "He brought D.K., Browser, Wario, Waluigi, and many other guys like that." "What!" Sonic shouted. Amy nods. "I'm just warning you Sonic that Mario means game and also we are not just going against them we also have to work with them too." "Oh snap. Man, this sucks. How in the world are we supposed to beat those guys?" Sonic asked. Knuckles, who was sitting in the seat in front of Amy and Sonic turned and said. "We'll just do what we always do when we face another team." "And what will that be Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "We beat them into the ground when the time is right." Knuckles replied smiling. Espio was listening to them and got up out of his chair and faced Knuckles. "You do know that we won't really be fighting them right? We are just facing in the London games to you know test who's the strongest, who's the fastest, the most graceful that kind of thing. The only game where you can actually fight them is the fencing event but in fencing you're not allowed to touch them except with the sword you have." Espio said calmly. "What?! That sucks. I was looking forward to beating somebody up today." Knuckles said pouting. Sonic and Amy both sighed. "What other events are there?" Amy asked Espio. Espio pulled out a book and looked through it. "Let's see. There's the 100 meters race, 110 meters hurdles, the relay race, the freestyle swim, canoeing, and a few more..." "Wait. Did he just say swimming?" Sonic gulped. "What's the matter Sonic? Scared of a little water?" Knuckles taunted. Amy slapped Knuckles in face. "Don't taunt him! Sonic is the bravest guy I met!"

Suddenly the bus pulled to a stop. "Whoa. What was that?" Knuckles asked glaring around. "We're here!" Cream called out happily. Cream was the only on the Sonic Team who was actually looking forward to meeting the Mario Team. As everyone was getting off the bus Amy turned back to Sonic. "Sonic just please try and get along with Team Mario. It's better to make friends then enemies. Right?" When Sonic nodded Amy got off the bus. Sonic sighed and followed. He knew Amy was right. He should at least try. When Sonic got off the bus the gang met Toad. Toad was the coach for Team Mario. "Hello! Team Sonic I assume." Toad said. Everyone nodded. "Is your whole team here?" Toad asked looking around at Team Sonic. Everyone nodded again. "Can we get a move on now?" Shadow asked. "I don't have to be here you know." Toad nodded even though Shadow was beening annoying. "Come with me." Toad said and walked away. Team Sonic followed. They enter a large hotel building. "This is where you'll be staying for the next few weeks." Toad said. They entered the lobby of the building. The lobby was very large with couches and chairs everywhere. Team Mario were sitting and talking when Team Sonic walked in. "Team Mario I'll like you to meet Team Sonic." Toad pointed towards them. Mario, who had been talking to Peach and his brother, Luigi stood up and walked towards Sonic. " Sonic the Hedgehog. It's great to see you again." Mario said, holding out his hand for Sonic to shake. Amy nudged him. Sonic sighed and shook Mario's hand.

After that Toad showed everyone to their rooms. Team Mario on the right side of the hotel. Team Sonic on the left side. They were at least 3 or 2 people to a room. Sonic was with Tails and Knuckles in one room. Amy, Cream, and Blaze in the one across from them. Espio, Charmy, and Vector a few doors down. Eggman and Metal Sonic were right next to Amy's room. Shadow surpridedly allowed Silver to be with him in a room next to Sonic's. Sonic sighed as he lay down on his bed. Knuckles was unpacking and Tails was looking out a window. "Wow. Look at London down there. It's so big." Tails said. "Don't get to use to it Tails. Remember we're only here because of the London games." Tails nods.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Knuckles said. Cream opened the door with Amy. "Hey Amy and Cream." Tails looking up. "Hey Tails." Amy said. She turned to Sonic. "Sonic, Toad wants to see us all downstairs in the lobby." "Why?" Sonic asked, sitting up. Amy shrugged. "He didn't say. He just told us to go and wait downstairs with Team Mario." Sonic groaned. "Oh come on Sonic. It's not like he is going to try and kill you." Tails said. Sonic got off his bed. "Fine. Let's go get the others." He said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own any of this)**

When they got downstairs Team Mario was already down, chatting with each other. Sonic took a deep breath and moved through the crowd till he saw Toad. "Toad." Sonic called. Toad looked up. "Great! Your here. Now we can start." He said as he steps on the stage at the front of the room. Toad cleared his throat. "Attention please. Now that both Team Sonic and Team Mario are here we can begin." Everyone got quiet. "Now." Toad said. "We are here in London for the Olympic Games. Which mean we will be working together but we will be vs. each other so try not to get to attach to everyone. We all want a fair game." Everyone nods. "_Like I'll make friends with someone from the Mario Team. As if!"_ "Now how about before the games start we get to know each other a little bit more." Everyone nods. Toad steps off the stage and begins to talk with Waluigi. Knuckles walked over to Sonic. "Yo. Want to hit the snack bar?" Knuckles asked as he pointed towards the bar at the end of the room. Sonic nods. "Sure. Why not? It's beats sitting here."

As Sonic and Knuckles made their way to the bar Tails was talking to Silver. "So Silver. You excited about the games?" Tails asked. "You bet! I can't wait for the Discus Throw event!" Silver said, smiling. "Really? I'm looking forward to the 110 meters Hurtles Cream was telling me about. They seem easy but yet complex." Silver nods. "Cool." "Tails!" Tails turned to see Cream running towards him. "Tails!" She called again. "Hey Cream. What's up?" Cream grasped his hand. "Me, Espio, and Charmy are going to be coaches for our team just like Toad!" She shouted. Tails smiled. "That's great Cream." Tails was slightly disappointed that Cream wouldn't be there competing in the events with him but he was happy for her. "So have you guys decided on what event you guys want to do?" Cream asked Tails and Silver. They both nodded. "I want to try the Discus Throw event. It seems cool." Silver said. "And I going to try the 110 meters Hurtles that you were telling me about on the bus." Tails replied. Cream smiled. "That's nice." She said. Then they hear a scream near the bar followed by some laughter. "That sounded like Amy." Cream said concern as she pushed her way through the crowd. Tails and Silver followed.

When they got to the bar they saw Amy on the ground panting with her drink spilled on the floor. A spider was a few feet away but when you took a closer look you could see it was a fake. Browser Jr, Browser's son was laughing like crazy. He was holding his sides as he laughed. Amy's face was red with embarrassment Browser, Wario, and a little later Waluigi joined in with Browser Jr. It was clear that Browser Jr. was the one who put the fake bug in Amy's drink. Before Cream, Tails, or even Silver could react Sonic was by her side trying to calm her down. "Calm down Ames. It's alright." Sonic said, helped Amy to her feet. When Amy's breathing returned to normal and laughter had died down Amy turned towards Browser Jr. a scowl on her face. "Why you little...!" She took out her hammer ready to smash Browser Jr. to the ground and Sonic would have let her do it but Mario was able to reason with her and Sonic. "Please Sonic. I'm sure Browser Jr. didn't mean to scare your girlfriend." Mario said. "Amy isn't my girlfriend! She's just a friend!" Sonic shouted. "And you better learn to keep that thing under control!" Sonic said, pointing at Browser Jr. "Hey! No one calls my son a thing!" Browser shouted at Sonic. Sonic smirked. "Looks like I'm the first Godzilla." Browser was getting anger. "Listen here hedgehog! Stay away from me and my son during the games or you'll regret it. You and your girlfriend." He said, shooting a look of pure hate at Amy which scared her a bit. Sonic saw this and grasped Amy's hand. "Look Godzilla. You should be watching out for me during the games because if you threaten me or any of my friends again I will personally escort you to your deathbed." Sonic said as he dragged Amy away. There was a small pause before anyone even dare moved again. Team Sonic took off as soon as Sonic and Amy left the room. Mario turned to Browser annoyed. "What the heck Browser! You can't just threaten them like that! It's not right!" Browser snorted. "You can't tell me what to do." "I can't but I can have you kicked off this team. Right Toad." Toad nods. "Mario is the team leader." Browser stared at Mario a while longer before turning and walking away. Browser Jr, Waluigi, and Wario followed while muttering under their breaths. Mario sighed. "Why did I bring him?" He asked himself. Luigi shrugged. "Well we kind of need him to help balanced out the teams. Have anyone seen Knuckles or Vector? Those two spell problems for us." Everyone nods. "I know Luigi but I don't want the Sonic Team to hate us. Just a simple rivalry to make the games fun for everyone." Mario stated plainly. "Don't worry Mario. This is just the beginning. Just give Sonic a chance to warm up to us." Daisy said. Mario nods. "You guys are right. Let's go practiced for the first event." He said and with the Mario Team left.


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own anything)**

Blaze handed Amy a cup of water. Amy sipped it. "Thanks Blaze. That really helped." "No problem Amy. Are you sure you're okay?" Amy nods. "I'm fine guys really. Just startled that's all." Amy looked over at Cream, who was looking through the rule book and muttering under her breath. "What is Cream doing?" Amy asked Blaze. Blaze giggled. "Cream was so mad at Browser Jr. for scaring you she is trying to find a way to kick him out of the Olympic Games." "He should be! Mario should really learn to keep his team under control." "Sonic!" Amy cried. She got up from her bed and grasped Sonic in a bone-crushing hug. "AMY...can't..breath!" Sonic said. Amy released him. "Opps. Sorry Sonic. Hehe" Sonic brushed himself off. "It's alright Ames. How ya doing?" Amy nods. "Fine Sonic. Thanks for helping me back there. Those guys were mean." Sonic nods. "I can't believe Browser Jr. did that." Cream said, glaring up from the rule book. "Yea. That's lower than Eggman. Well maybe not Eggman but still pretty low." Blaze said.

Then the all hear a small tap on Amy's door. "Who is it?" Amy asked. "It's Peach." The voice said. "Peach? Your Mario's girl." Sonic said annoyed. "Look me and my friends had been here for only an hour and you guys have the nerve to pull a prank on one of them. Well guess what...!" "Sonic! Stop it." Amy goes and opens the door for Peach. She wore a pink tank top with a blue jewel in the center and pink shorts. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had the prettiest eyes Amy ever seen. "Hello Peach. It's great to finally meet you in person." Sonic shook his head with disgust. "Sorry about my...friend." Amy said. "Sometimes I think he is as thickheaded as Knuckles." Peach smiled. Sonic was stunned. Amy also called Sonic her boyfriend. Not just a friend. "Look Amy. I'm sorry for how Browser Jr. behaved towards you. He can be like that sometimes but he is really sweet once you get to know him. I hope you can forgive him." Amy smiled but Sonic stood in front of her. "Look we don't need your sorries! So why don't you just..." "Sonic! Enough!" Amy shouted. She brushed past Sonic so that he was behind her. "Sorry again Peach. I have no idea why he is acting like this. Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Peach nods. "Let's meet downstairs in 2 minutes." Peach said. "You can meet my sister, Daisy." "That would be great. See you in a bit." Amy said as Peach walked away.

After Peach was out of sight Amy shut the door and turned to Sonic. "What was that for?!" Amy shouted at Sonic. "What do you mean? I should be asking you that. You should be screaming in her face not going off to meet her sister!" Amy walked over to her bed and grasped her pink purse and threw in over her shoulder and opened the door. Before she walked out she said to Sonic. "Sonic, I came here to have some fun not make enemies. You need to learn that not all of Team Mario is bad." Amy said as she walked out. Sonic sat there shock at what he just heard. Blaze came over to him and waved a hand in his face. "Sonic, you in there?" Sonic shook his head to clear it. "I'll be right back." He said and left. "Weird." Cream said, looking up from her book. "Amy never stood up to Sonic like that. I never would of thought." She said. "And neither did Sonic." Blaze said. "I hope the games don't change them too much." Cream said. "You and me both Cream."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own anything)**

Amy sighed and looked at her watch. It was 10 p.m. and Amy needed to get back to her room before Cream starts to worry. When she reached her room and stepped inside she was surprised to find Tails in her room with Cream. There were papers everywhere. "Whoa. What happened in here?" Amy asked as she put her purse on her bed. Tails looked up. "I'm helping Cream with the events." He said. "Toad told us the first event will be the 100 meter race so we need to decide who is will be in the event." "Who have you picked so far?" Amy asked as she sat beside Cream. Cream handed Amy a sheet of paper. Amy read it. It said:

Lane One- Shadow

Lane Three- Sonic

Lane Five- Knuckles

Lane Seven- Metal Sonic

"Why are we all odd numbers?" Amy asked Cream. Cream shrugged. "Only eight people are allowed to enter the event so Team Sonic enters four people Team Mario enters four too so it's an even match." She said. Amy nods. "Well tomorrow is the event so we need to get some sleep." Amy said yawning. Tails hops off the bed. "Alright. Night guys. Oh and Amy I heard what Sonic did to Peach. I'll talk to him and hopefully talk some sense into him." Tails said as he left. "Thanks Tails." Amy called as Tails shut the door. Amy went to her suitcase and got out a pair of her pink pajamas and closed the bathroom door. "So how did the meeting with Peach and Daisy?" Cream called through the door. "It went great. Daisy is really cool. So is Peach." Amy said as she opened the door and walked out, her clothes in one hand and her brush in the other. Cream went into the bathroom with her pajamas and came out a few minutes later wearing a yellow nightgown. "I'm glad it went well." Cream said as she walked out. Amy sighed. "I wish Sonic could be more understanding as you Cream." Amy said as she sat on her bed. "Amy, Sonic is just worried about you." Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure he is Cream. Anyway where is Blaze?" "I think she went shopping." Cream said as she put her clothes back in her bag. "And I'm back!" Blaze said as she walked into the room, holding three bags. "Here." Blaze said as she gave Amy and Cream a bag. "What is it?" Amy asked as she looked into the bag. "It's new clothes for the Olympic games." Blaze answered. Cream put her bag to the side. "Thanks Blaze but I'll think I will try them on later. Right now we need to rest." Cream said with a yawn. "Yea me too." Amy said. "Thanks Blaze." Blaze nods then turns to Amy. "How was the meeting?" She asked. "Great." Amy replied as she got under the covers of her bed. Blaze got dressed in her pajamas and got into her bed. Cream also got into her bed. "I think you and Daisy should meet Blaze." Amy said as she turned off her lamp that was on a nightstand near her bed. It plunged the room into darkness. "Well when I see her I'll go say hi." Blaze said as she fell asleep. "Alright." Amy said and she to also fell asleep.

Cream was the first to wake up. She got dressed and went downstairs. The lobby was empty. _"I guess I'm the first one up." _She thought. She walked into the dining room which was right next to the lobby to see the table beening set my Toad and his friends. Cream decided to go and say hi. "Hello Mr. Toad." Cream said as she walked over to him. Toad turned and waved. "Hello Miss. Cream. I trust that you slept well?" Cream nods. "Yes. Thank you. Oh. Here." Cream said as she handed Toad the paper. "I forgot to give this to you last night. We have chosen our people for the 100 meter race." Toad took it and looked over it. "Alright. Thanks Cream." He said as he put the paper on the table. A blue toad walked over to them, holding a basket full of fresh bread rolls. "Toad, breakfast is ready now for the teams." Toad nods. "Thanks Brianna." The blue toad nods and leaves. Toad turns to Cream. "Cream, can you go and wake up both teams for me? I need to go and help set up the event." Cream nods. "Sure Toad." Cream said, smiling and she walked away._ "Okay, I'll go wake Team Mario then Team Sonic." _She thought as she climbed up the right staircase that led to Team Mario's room. She knocked on the first door. After a few moments Mario's brother, Luigi opened it. Cream fought back a giggle as she saw that Luigi's hair was a sticking out in every which way. "Hello?" He asked. "Hi! My name is Cream the Rabbit and your friend, Toad asked me to come and wake you up." Luigi rubes his eyes sleepily. "Alright. Thanks Cream. I'll wake Mario. We'll be down in a bit." He said. Cream nods. "Okay. Thanks Mr. Luigi." She said as she walked over to the next door. She knocked once on it and waited. When no one answered she knocked again. A fat, stubby man answered the door. Cream realized it was Wario. One of the guys who laughed at Amy. "What do you want?" He grumped. "Good morning sir. Toad told me to wake you up." Cream said politely. The door shut in her face. Cream was close to tears but she moved onto the next door, hopeing that the next person won't notice. She knocked quietly. Somehow the person inside heard her and opened the door. It was Peach. "Hello Cream. What are doing here and why do you look so sad?" Peach asked gently. "T..Toad wanted me to wake you up and I'm fine." Cream said. Tears threaten to engulf her face. Peach didn't believe her but she knew she was upsetting the rabbit girl and didn't want to question her anymore. "Why thank you Cream. That was very thoughtful of you." Cream nods. "Sis, who's at the door?" A voice asked from inside the room. Peach turned. "It's just Cream. She came to give us a wakeup call." Peach answered. "Wait. Cream? Isn't that one of Amy's friends?" The voice asked. "Yes it is. Why don't you come and met her?" Peach replied. Peach opened the door a little wider so Cream could see the room. The room was exactly like her room but clothes were everywhere on the ground. Peach smiled. "Daisy, I thought you said you cleaned up?" Peach asked. Daisy was a girl much like Peach but with brown wavy hair and she wore a yellow tank top and yellow shorts but they both had the same blue jewel and blue eyes. She was walking towards them but had great difficulty getting through the clothes. "Hi!" Daisy said as soon as she reached Cream. "I'm Daisy. Amy told me all about you." Daisy said as she shook Cream's hand. Cream smiled. "Yea. My name is Cream. Me and Amy are best friends." Daisy smiles. "Well it was nice meeting you Cream but me and Peach need to get downstairs." Cream nods slowly. She wasn't really ready to meet the rest of the team if any of them are like Wario. Peach noticed this and said. "Cream thanks for waking us up but I think I can wake up the rest of us. Why don't you go wake your team?" She said. "Alright. Thanks." Cream said as she walked away. "Bye." She called behind her shoulder.

Cream sighed with relief as she started climbing the left staircase. She knocked on Sonic's door. Tails answered the door. She wasn't surprised to see all of them awake. After all it was 10 in the morning. "Hey Cream. What's up?" Tails asked. "Breakfast is ready." Cream said. "Oh! Okay. We'll be down in a few minutes." Cream nods and goes over to her room. Since it was her room she just walked in. Amy was awake and was brushing her hair. Blaze was still asleep. "Hey Cream. Where have you been?" Amy asked as she set the brush down. "I was helping Toad wake up the Mario Team." Cream replied. "Oh. Did you meet Peach or Daisy?" She asked. Cream nods. "Yep. They are both really nice." Amy smiled. "Told ya." She said. Cream looked over at Blaze. "She's still sleeping?" Cream asked. "Yea. I need to wake her up." Amy got up and walked over to the sleeping cat. Amy pokes Blaze. Blaze moaned and pulled the covers over her face. Amy smiled and signal for Cream to knock on the door. Cream smiled and knocked three times on the door. "Why hello Silver." Amy said out loud. Blaze sat up. "Silver!" She said, looking around the room. When Blaze finally figures out the prank she threw her pillow at Amy. "You jerk." She said as she got out of bed and got dressed in the bathroom. "Oh come on Blaze. Take a joke." Amy said, smiling. Blaze sighed as she step out of the bathroom. She wore her new clothes that were similar to her Sonic Rider clothes. "Whoa. Nice clothes Blaze." Amy said. Blaze smiled. "You have some too." She said. "Oh yea!" Amy said as she grasped her shopping bag and went into the bathroom. Amy came out wearing a pink shirt and with a white stripe at the bottom and black tights that went to her knees. Her shoes were pink with white stripes on the sides and she also had a bracelet that was pink with a white stripe that went all the way around in the center. "Wow Amy! You look amazing!" Cream said. "And that's not all." Blaze said. "I also got us leotards for the gymnastics and aquatics events too." "Wow! Thanks Blaze. I own you one." Amy said.

Cream hears someone knocking on their door. She opens it to see Vector standing there. An impatient look on his face. "What are you doing still doing here? We can't start breakfast without you three." He said annoyed. "Opps, sorry Vector." Amy said as she walked out of the room with Cream and Blaze.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own anything)**

When they got into the dining room everyone was already eating and chatting but only with those in their team. The dining room was a giant room full of tables and chairs. 5 people were able to sit at a table at a time. Amy and Cream sat beside Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Blaze went to sit with Silver and Shadow. "Where were you?" Sonic asked as Amy and Cream sat down. "Well wouldn't you like to know." Amy answered angrily and looked away. Sonic sighed and looked the other way. Toad came over to the front of the dining room and ranged a bell. "Now without further delay will Miss. Cream please come up and read off the ones who will be going through the first event." Toad said while holding up a sheet of paper. Cream was surprised that she was called on but she just got up and walked over to him and took the sheet of paper from him and read it out loud. "The event today is the 100 meters race. From the Sonic Team Mr. Shadow, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles, and Mr. Metal Sonic." Sonic had a grin on his face. "Of course." He said. "Lucky you but why did you pick me?" Knuckles asked. "Running isn't one of my strong points." Amy shrugged. "Oh well Knuckles." Knuckles sighed and turned back to Cream. "From the Mario Team Miss. Daisy, Mr. Yoshi, Mr. Luigi, and Jr." Cream said looking up. "Everyone got that? Now everyone we meet on the track in an hour. Thank you." Toad said and left the room. Mario and Luigi followed. "I wonder what they're up too." Tails said. Knuckles shrugged. Cream came back and sat down and began eating the pancakes that were served. "Hey Cream, thanks for putting me in the race. I am total going to wipe the floor with Team Mario." Sonic said as he put his hands behind his head. Cream smiled. "You're welcome Mr. Sonic." Cream said. Amy suddenly got up from her chair and walked away. "Amy, where are you going?" Cream asked. "Just out Cream. Don't worry. I'll be back before the race starts." Amy said as she walked out. After she was gone Tails said. "Okay. Something is wrong with her." Sonic nods. "Yea and I'm going to find out." He said as he got up and followed Amy out.

Amy was 3 blocks down the street before Sonic caught up to her. "Hey Amy!" Sonic called. Amy looked behind her but kept on walking. "Amy!" Sonic called again and this time he grasps her arm. "What?" Amy asked as she took her arm back. "What's up with you? Why did you just leave like that?" Sonic asked concerned. Amy looked at him. "You always talk about beating the Mario Team and I'm sick of it. We came here to have some fun, discover some new talents in ourselves, make some new friends, and maybe even spend some time together but apparently that's the last thing on your mind!" She shouted and she turned and walked away. Sonic grasped Amy's hand again. "Look I'm sorry Ames. I guess I was still mad at them for pulling that prank on you." Amy turned back to look at him. "Sonic, I know that was wrong of them to do to me but that doesn't mean I can't forgive and forget." Sonic sighs. "Alright Amy. Have it your way. Now will you please come back?" Amy nods, while smiling. "Sure." They both walk back to the hotel. "So Amy. Have you thought about what event you wanted to do?" Sonic asked as he put his hands behind his head. "I wanted Cream to put me in Long Jump but she told me she has something else better for me." Amy replied. "I wonder what she means." Sonic said. "You and me both." Amy said as they reached the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I don't own anything)**

"Racers to your positions! Toad called. Sonic took up his spot at lane number 3 and waited for everyone else. The stands were full with cheering and shouting fans from both teams. Some of them waved flags that symbolizes their favorite character. Sonic smiled to himself. Toad stood off to the side of the track a starting gun in his hand. Cream was at the finish line with Shy Guy so they can see who crosses first. "Ready." Sonic got on the ground and got ready. "Set." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Go!" The gun when off and everyone shot out of the starting line. Sonic of course was in first with Shadow and Metal beside him but Sonic could see out of the corner of his eye Daisy and….a green dinosaur catching up. _"What the heck? No one can be that fast." _Sonic thought. Sonic saw the finish line up away a risked a glare behind him. Daisy and Shadow were neck and neck. Yoshi right behind. Finally Sonic crossed the finish line panting. Cream handed him a bottle of water. Sonic thanked Cream and took a sip. Soon Shadow and Daisy pasted the finish line but it was so close they had to review the tape to see who got second. It was Shadow but by only 3 milliseconds. Once everyone had crossed these were the standings:

1st- Sonic

2nd- Shadow

3rd- Daisy

4th- Yoshi

5th- Metal Sonic

6th- Luigi

7th- Knuckles

8th- Browser Jr

Sonic looked at the standing in disbelief. How could Team Mario get into the top three and almost beat Shadow. Sonic walked over to Shadow who was watching Daisy. "Hey Shadow, during the race did you hold back?" Sonic asked. Shadow glared at him. "If you tell anyone I will kill you but no. I wasn't holding back." Sonic stared. "You serious?" Shadow nods. "I'm afraid so faker."

Sonic looked over at the green dinosaur. "Who is that anyway?" Sonic asked. "That's Yoshi. One of Mario's friends." Amy said as she walked over to Sonic and Shadow. Sonic expected Amy to give him one of her death hugs but she didn't which surprised him. "How in the world is that dinosaur so fast?" Shadow asked. Amy shrugged. "Peach told me Yoshi and Daisy are the speed types in her team." Sonic sighed. "You were talking to Peach again weren't you?" Sonic asked. "So? What if I was? I thought you said you were going to stop beening mad at Team Mario." Amy said annoyed. "I not mad at them…" Sonic began to say but Daisy came over to them. "Hey Amy, do you want to go out later with me, Peach, and some friends?" Daisy asked. Amy nods smiling. "Sure." Sonic looks at Daisy. "Why just your friends? What about Amy's friends?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Daisy was either ignoring Sonic's behavior or she didn't notice. "She can bring her friends if she wants. The more the merrier!" Daisy said as she walked away. "Meet you downstairs after dinner!" Daisy shouted back at Amy before she left with her friends Yoshi and Luigi. Right when they left Amy's smile disappear. "Why do you have to be so rude?" She shouted at Sonic. "Rude? How was that rude? I'm just trying to stick up for you. Why do you have to do everything they say?" "Maybe because I want to. Sonic, your beening impossible! Every time I go to do something with the Mario Team you act so cold!" "Amy, I'm just looking out for ya." Sonic said, shocked that Amy had spoken to him like that. She usually only uses that tone of voice with her enemies. "Well don't! I can take care of myself!" Amy shouted and then she walked away leaving Sonic staring after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**(I don't own anything)**

Mario sighed as he sat on his bed. His brother, Luigi was looking out the window. "The girls left." Luigi stated as he watched Amy, Peach, Daisy, and Blaze leave the hotel. Mario sat up. "Luigi, have you noticed that Team Sonic doesn't seem to like us very much." Luigi gave Mario a perplexed look. "Well Mario in my opinion I don't think it's the whole Sonic Team. I think it's just Sonic." "Sonic? Why do you think that?" Mario asked. "Well." Luigi said as he picked up his hat which was lying on the side table and put it on. "Ever since we got here Sonic is the only out of the Sonic Team who wasn't said hi to us. Even Knuckles and Tails came over and wished us good luck during the games. Also remember that prank that Browser Jr pulled on Amy. Sonic total went crazy on him." Luigi said. "Well, Amy is his girlfriend. Isn't she?" Mario asked, remembering Sonic's outburst. Luigi shook his head. "I learned from Daisy that Amy has a huge crush on him and is always chasing him around but Sonic doesn't like her back, only as a friend." "Oh. That's stupid. Amy is a nice girl and plus I see the way he looks at her. He total likes her." Mario said. Luigi shrugged. "Try telling that to him. Also Daisy also told me that when she went to ask Amy to hang out Sonic just started…how should I put this? Over protective." Mario sighed. "That still doesn't explain why he hates me so much." Luigi sat beside him. "Well, have you said anything to him that would have made him mad?" He asked. Mario shook his head. "I never said anything to him since the prank." "Okay. What about in the past?" Luigi asked. Mario suddenly jumped up. "OF COURSE!" Mario shouted. Luigi gave his brother a confused look. "What do you mean Mario?" He asked. "I'll tell you later Luigi. Right now I need to go and see Sonic!" Mario cried as he bolted out of the room leaving a very confused Luigi.

Mario knocked on Sonic's door loudly. They couldn't be asleep already. It was only 7:54. To his disappointment Tails answered. "Hello Mario. What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "I need to see Sonic. It's important!" Mario said. Tails shook his head. "Sorry Mario. Sonic isn't here right now. He left about 10 minutes ago." Mario sighed in disappointment. "Alright. Thanks Tails." He said. Tails nods and shuts the door. Mario walks downstairs and runs into Eggman. "Hello Eggman." Mario said. Eggman looks down at Mario and asked. "What wrong with you?" Mario looks up at the evil scientist and explains that he needed to find Sonic. Eggman strokes his mustache. "I believe that the blue annoying hedgehog is at the mall. I passed him when I was there." Mario cringed a little when he said blue but nodded. "Thanks Doc. I own you!" Mario shouted as he raced out the door. Eggman snorts and continues walking.

Mario reached the mall in less than 5 minutes. He quickly looked around till he spotted Sonic. He saw that he was shouting at someone and realized that he was shouting at Peach and Daisy while Amy and Blaze was trying to calm him down. He ran over and stood in front of him. Sonic growled at him. "Mario? What are you doing here?" Peach asked. "I'll explain everything later princess right now I have to say something to Sonic." Mario turned to him. Sonic stared back at him. The undisguised anger in Sonic's eyes scared Mario but he continued anyway. "Sonic, I know your anger at me for what I did a few years ago but please if your anger take it out on me, not on my team or yours." Sonic stared at him a little bit more before saying. "Don't you ever mention that again plumber. I mean it." Sonic then turns and begins to walk away. Amy grasps his arm but Sonic shook her away roughly before racing off in a blur. Amy was close to tears. "What's wrong with him?" She cried. Blaze sighed and puts a hand on Amy's shoulder. "I'm not sure Amy." Daisy wipes her brow. "For a second there I thought we were going to have to fight him." Daisy said. Peach nods and turns to Mario. "Mario, what was Sonic talking about back there?" She asked with a puzzled expression on her face. Mario sighed. "I'm sorry guys but I can't tell." "Okay but can you tell us why you're here?" Daisy asked. "I wanted to talk to Sonic but looks like I have to wait. Why was he yelling at you guys?" Mario asked, changing the subject. "Peach and Daisy told Amy that she should dye her fur a different color but it was just a joke. Then Sonic comes out of nowhere telling Peach and Daisy not to lay a hand on Amy and if they do they regret it." Blaze answered. Daisy nods. "I think he was following us but I'm not sure." She said as she picks up a bag she drop. Mario let out a sigh. He should have guessed. "Well, come on lets go home before it gets too late." Mario said and left followed by the girls. Mario could hear Amy sniffling and whispering to Blaze. "What's wrong with him? I never seen him so anger before." Finally he couldn't take it.

Mario dropped back till he was keeping pace with Amy and Blaze. "Amy, I can tell you why he is acting like this." "Really?" Amy said looking up. Mario nods. "But I can't tell you here." "Is it because of me?" Blaze asked. Mario sighed. "Yes. Sorry." Mario replied. Blaze shrugged. "It's fine. You two can have your alone time." Blaze said and she speeded up her walk till she was with Peach and Daisy. Mario and Amy stop about half a block from the hotel. "Okay. So what's wrong with my Sonic?" She asked a worry look on her face. Mario sighed. "Look it started like this. Me and Sonic weren't always enemy. There was a time where we were friends." Mario started. "Really? If you guys were friends then how come he hates you so much?" Amy asked. "Well you see our companies hosted this party for no offence but for the main characters of their games." Amy waved a hand in front of her face. "None taking anyway what happened?" "During the party I guess you could say I was jealous of him." "Why would you be Mario? You're a hero just like him." "Yea but he saved a whole universe from destruction. I only save the Princess from the same person every time." "But…." Mario sighed. "Just forget it Amy I got over it anyway I made the mistake of telling my brother, Wario how I felt." "Oh no." Amy said, putting a hand to her mouth. "What did he do?" "Before I tell you anything else you must swear to keep this a secret." Amy nods. "Alright Mario just please tell me what happened." "Sonic doesn't have blue fur. He used to have red." Mario said. Amy gasped. "No way! I thought he was born blue." Mario shook his head. "Nope. Anyway I was talking to Alex Kidd at the time and I hear a splash and I run over to see what happened. Turns out that Wario splashed Sonic with blue paint and ran off so now Sonic was a red hedgehog with blue spots and since Wario looks like me he thought it was me." "But it wasn't you. It was Wario." Amy said. "I did try explaining it to him but he just wouldn't listen to me. He took pride in his red fur but with the blue paint on him he looked weird so the Sega Team just dyed his fur entirely blue and that was the end of his red fur." "Oh my Chaos." Amy turns away from Mario, her head in her hands. "So that's why he doesn't like it when anyone compliments his fur and why he doesn't like you very much. I need to tell him." Amy said and begins to walk away. "No!" Mario cried and grasped Amy's arm. "You can't! Do you know what he will do to me if you tell him I told you his most embarrassing secret?!" Amy looked at Mario and took her arm back. "Mario, after what you just told me I think I can comfort Sonic better. I can help him get through this better. Just please let me tell him." Mario sighs. "He's your friend. You know what's best for him." Amy smiles and nodded. "Thanks Mario!" Amy raced off. "Just don't tell anyone else!" Mario shouted after her. "Don't worry! I won't!" She shouted back and she disappeared inside the hotel. Mario scratched the back of his head. "I hope I did the right thing." He muttered before walking back into the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I don't own anything)**

Daisy woke up and looked around her room. She and Peach finally got their room clean and now the room was spotless. Daisy looked over at her sister's bed. Peach was still asleep. Daisy rolled her eyes recalling what Peach said last night. _"I bet you that I'll wake up before you tomorrow." Peach said as she got into bed. Daisy smiled. "You're on sis." She said and got into bed and shut off the light._ Daisy smiled and quietly got out of bed and stood beside Peach's bed and yelled. "Wake up sis!" Peach fell out of bed. "You jerk." Peach said as she got up and fixed her bed. Daisy shrugged. "Hey, I'm the one who woke up first so I thought why not wake you up too." Peach sighed, grapped her clothes and went into the bathroom. While she was changing she asked Daisy. "So what did you think of Blaze?" Daisy let out a giggle before she said. "I think me and her are going to be best friends." Peach nodded as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her usual pink short and top. "You better hurry up Daisy and meet me downstairs. I hear that they are serving blueberry muffins today." Daisy nods and hurries to the bathroom to change. Peach sighs at her sister before heading out. She then bumped into Toad, who was waking everyone else up. "Hello Princess." He said with a smile. "I was just about to wake you up." Peach smiled. "I guess me and Daisy are just early risers." Toad nods. "Well, I'm going to go and wake up the others so you can just head on downstairs. Some of Team Sonic is awake already so you can join them." Peach nods and heads downstairs into the dining room. When she got there she saw Amy talking to Mario. She didn't want to bother them so she just sat at a table close to the stage waiting for the others.

(With Amy and Mario) "Did you tell him?" Mario asked worriedly. Mario was so worried about what Sonic would react to him telling Amy Sonic's greatest secret that right when he spotted Amy with Blaze he had to talk to her. Amy shook her head. "No Mario I didn't. Not yet anyway." Mario raised an eyebrow at Amy. "I thought you were going to talk to him?" Mario said. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just waiting for the right time. We don't want anyone else finding out about this." Mario nods. "Fine." "Mario!" Mario turned around. His brother, Luigi was calling over to him. "Mario, get over here before Yoshi and Daisy eat all the muffins!" Daisy wacked Luigi in the head. "Hey! I don't eat that much!" She yelled. Peach rolled her eyes. Mario sighed and walked over to them. "I'll see ya later Amy." He called back to her before he sat down in a chair in his table with Peach, Yoshi, Luigi, and Daisy.

Amy sighed and walked back over to her table. Blaze was talking to Cream and Knuckles. "Hey guys. I'm back." Amy said as she sat down. Knuckles looked up at her. "What did Mario have to say to you?" He asked." Oh uhh…just about the events." She relied. Knuckles shrugged because he knew she was lying. "If you want to keep secrets from me that's fine but don't expect me to back you up on anything." Amy let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Knuckles." Amy turned to Cream. "So what is the next event?" She asked. "Well the next event is the 110 meter Hurdles, then the relay race, then after that is the field events which are the Long Jump, Hammer Throw, Discus Throw, and Javelin Throw." "Wait. We are going to do all those events? But yesterday all we had was the 100 meter race. Why so many events today?" Amy asked. Cream shrugged. "I guess the 100 meter race was just a warm up. Anyway today we will announced who is doing what event them we will give them 5 days to practice before we do the real thing." Amy nods. "Okay, that makes sense." She said as she took a bite out of her muffin.

Toad walks up to the stage. Cream slides off her chair. "That's my cue." She said and walked over to Toad and joined him on stage. "Now that we are all here we can begin. Now for this week we will be doing the track and field events. Cream would please read the list. Cream nods and looks down at a piece of paper and said:

**Hurdles****- Peach, Tails**

**Relay Race****- Sonic, Daisy, Shadow, and Yoshi VS. Wario, Mario, Browser Jr , and Eggman**

Sonic jumped up right when he heard that he was on the same team as Daisy and Yoshi. "There is no way I'm working with them!" Sonic shouted. Yoshi looked offended and Daisy tried to cheer him up. "Faker, calm down. I can't be that bad. They did tell us before we may have to work together on some of the events." Shadow said. Sonic shook his head. "I don't care!" He ran out. Everyone gasped. Amy sighed and gave Mario a look. Mario nodded and Amy took off after Sonic. Toad looked shunned. He coughed. "Umm…well then. That was interesting. Cream could you please continue." Cream nods and begins reading again.

**Long Jump****- Metal Sonic and Luigi**

**Hammer Throw****- Amy and D.K.**

**Discus Throw****- Silver and Waluigi**

**Javelin Throw****- Knuckles and Browser**

"Does everyone understand?" Toad asked. Everyone nods. "Okay then. Everyone on the bus so we can take you to your place to practice." Everyone runs out. Toad turns to Cream. "Can you go and find Sonic and Amy. They need to practice as well." Cream nods and walked out. Toad sighs and follows his team outside.


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't own anything)**

Amy looked everywhere. _"Where could he have gone?" _She wondered as she walked through the busy streets. Then she spotted some familiar blue fur. "Sonic!" She called and raced after him. She caught him in the middle of the street. "Stop running. I need to talk to you." Sonic turned to face her. "About what? The Mario Team? Amy, there is no way I'm going to work with them." "But why not?" Amy protested. "I can understand why you don't like Mario but Daisy and Yoshi didn't do anything. Why should you be mad at them?" Sonic sighed. "You don't understand." "Understand what? That you're actually a red hedgehog instead of a blue." Sonic's face paled. "Where did you hear that from?" Sonic asked. "Mario told me. He told me the whole story." Amy said. Sonic's anger flared up. "I knew that plumber would go and tell someone! When I get my hands on him…!" "Sonic stop!" Amy shouted. "Mario told me the story because I asked. When he told me he did the right thing." "The right thing? Amy, that was my biggest secret and he just went and told someone." Amy felt her rage boil over. "He didn't just tell somebody! He only told me and I'm your friend! Why is this such a big deal? All because he told someone doesn't mean the end of the world Sonic!" Sonic's ears drooped. Amy threw her hands in the air. "You know what! If you find it so hard to work with the Mario Team go home." "W…what?" Sonic stammered. "You heard me. Go home. We don't need you to have fun." She said as tears dripped down her face. She turned and raced off before Sonic could say anything else.

Amy went back to the hotel. They told her she was doing the Hammer Throw Event against D.K. She nods and takes a sit on the bus next to Silver. Silver looks up. "Did you find Sonic?" He asked. Amy sighed. "Yea but I don't think he's coming back." "Care to talk about it?" He asked. Amy shook her head. "Not really but trust me I'll be fine." Silver nods and turns back to the window. When they got to their training grounds they both wished each other good luck and went their separate ways. Amy met up with D.K. and a yellow toad named Nicole. Amy watched D.K. practice his swing. Amy smiled. _"Cream picked the perfect event for me." _Amy thought. D.K. throws his hammer over his head. He got 76.6. "Not bad D.K. Now Amy it's your turn." Nicole said. Amy nods and picks up her hammer. She tosses it around her head and then throws. The hammer flew through the air. All the Mario characters that were practicing field events watched with astonishment as the hammer landed on the 78 meter mark. The Sonic characters that were practicing the field events didn't even give it a second glare. They all knew that was going to happen since Amy's weapon was a hammer after all. An hour later of practicing Nicole told Amy and D.K to take a break. "Great work D.K." Amy said smiling. D.K. nods and heads off to somewhere. Amy looked around for Shadow. The black hedgehog had promised Amy on the bus that he would show her and Blaze how to do their "special moves" better.** (I hope you guys know what I'm talking about.)** Amy tried to recall what Toad had told her. Shadow was doing…relay race with…Yoshi, Daisy, and…Sonic. Amy sighed and head to the track which was next to the field. Amy finally spotted Blaze watching Shadow, Daisy, and Yoshi getting ready to practice again. Amy went over to Blaze. "Hey Blaze." She said. Blaze nods to her. "Hey Amy. How was practice?" She asked. Amy shrugged. "Good." She turned back to where Shadow was. Shadow started off at the starting line and took off running with a baton in his hand. About a few yards away Daisy was waiting. She was facing away from Shadow but she had her hand out so she could catch the baton when he passed it to her. "Daisy now!" Shadow shouted. Daisy started off at a light jog till Shadow passed the baton to her. When she had it in her hand she took off like a bullet. Yoshi was next. He was in the same position as Daisy. When Daisy handed Yoshi to baton Yoshi took off for the finish line. Yoshi was doing really well. Then Amy spotted something in Yoshi's path. A small rock that had been carelessly laid aside on the track. "Yoshi, look out!" Amy cried. Yoshi looked in her direction. "Yoshi?...Yoshi! (Huh?...Whoa!)" Yoshi tripped on the rock. The ground came up to meet him. "Yoshi!" I cried. Suddenly a rush of wind came followed by a blue blur. "What the?" Amy said. The blue blur grapped Yoshi before he hit the ground and set him back on his feet. Daisy, Shadow, Blaze, and Amy raced over to Yoshi. "Yoshi, you okay?" Daisy asked. Yoshi nods. "Yoshi. (Yea.)" Amy breathes a sigh of relief then looked over to the one who had caught him. "Thanks!...Sonic?!" She said in surprised. Sonic smiled. "Hey Ames." Amy grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Sonic! I thought you left already!" She cried. Sonic pulled away from her. "Now why would I leave my friends behind?" He said smiling. Shadow shook his head. "I have to admit faker. I thought you would have left us. I guess I was wrong." "How did you know?" Sonic asked as he looked at Shadow. Shadow shrugged. "Rose wasn't the only one who went after you." Amy and Sonic gulped, wondering how much Shadow heard. Daisy looked at Sonic. "So does this mean you will play in the games?" She asked. Sonic nods. "Yup and uhh…sorry for being a complete jerk to you guys. It wasn't very nice of me to do that." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Daisy smiled. "That's alright. Right Yoshi?" "Yoshi! (Yea!)" He shouted. "So you ready to practice faker?" Shadow asked. Sonic nods. "Let's do it." Shadow, Daisy, and Yoshi turn and ran back to starting line. "Shadow!" Blaze called. Shadow turned. "I thought you were going to teach me and Amy how to use our special moves?" She yelled. "I'll show you tomorrow." He called back. Blaze sighed and leaves. Probably to go find Silver. Sonic gets ready to follow but stops and looks back at Amy. "Uhh…Amy. About what happened…" Amy waved him off. "It's fine Sonic. I'm just glad you can forgive and forget." Sonic nods. "Yea. Anyway Amy I need to tell you something but I can't ask you here. Can we meet after dinner outside the hotel?" He asked. Amy gave Sonic a look of surprise. "Sure Sonic." She said. Sonic smiled and nodded before racing after Shadow and others. Amy turned and walked back to field to practice for her Hammer Throw with a smile and a blush on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**(I don't own anything)**

Amy stepped out of the hotel's front doors and looked around. Her blue hero was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" Amy said out loud. Another rush of wind came through and nearly blew her away. "Sonic?" She called. She looked up and saw Sonic standing in front of her with a grin on his face. "Hey Ames. Sorry I was late. I got caught up by camera peoples. Too many people want my picture. You think they already have enough on the internet." Amy giggled. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Sonic rubbed the back of his head again. "Uhh…well you see Amy. When you told me to…leave. I thought about it and well it made me realize something." "What?" Sonic took a step closer to Amy which made Amy back up a little and her back hit the brick wall of the hotel. "That I love you Amy." He said his voice barely a whisper. Amy's eyes widen in surprised. "W…what!?" Amy nearly shouted. "Ames, when you told me to leave. I just couldn't. I don't know why. It was like I have to be here…with you." He said. Amy could see he was blushing madly. So was she. "After all these years of running after you, telling you how much I love you. Why now?" She asked. Sonic looked at her. "I didn't know how to express my feelings for you. You can do without blushing or tripping over your words. It like comes natural to you but not me." He said. "Sonic." Amy said as she reached out to touch him. Sonic flinched a little but relaxed after a while of having Amy's hand on his arm. "I don't need you to be the romantic type. I just want you to be…yourself. That is the reason why I feel in love with you in the first place." She said. "Then what do you want me to say to you? To show you how much I…love you." He said while blushing. Amy smiled. "You already said it." Sonic looked at her confused. "Huh?" Amy giggled at Sonic's confused look. She leaned towards him till her mouth was right next to his ear. "I love you too." She whispered softly. It sent shivers up Sonic's spine. Amy pulled away and was about to walk back into the hotel when Sonic grabbed her. "Wait!" He shouted. "Sonic?" She asked. "There was something else I wanted to ask you." He said. Amy turned back to him. "And that is?" She asked. Sonic took a deep breath. "I know this is probably not the best time for this but I was wondering if you want to…go on a d…date with me?" He asked. Amy couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sonic said he loved her and he wanted to go on a date! Life couldn't have gotten any better. "S…sure Sonic. Where and when?" She asked while blushing. Sonic smiled. "How about right here, right now?" He said. Amy blushed even harder. "But I'm not even in nice clothes or have any makeup on and…" Sonic picked her up bridal style and smiled. "Does it really matter what you look like? As long as I'm with you I'm fine." Amy smiled. "Alright." She said. Sonic raced off with Amy in his arms.

"Hey Blaze, have you seen Amy?" Cream asked. Blaze looked up from her magazine that she was reading on her bed. "Nope. Sorry. Why?" She asked. Cream shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day." Blaze turned back to her magazine. "I'm sure she's fine. If there was any danger she can just whip out her Piko Piko Hammer." Cream nods. "Your right." There was a knock at her door. "I'll get it." Cream said. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello? Oh hey Silver. Hey Tails." Silver and Tails were standing outside. Silver looked like he was about to kill someone and Tails looked very worried. "Umm…is everything okay?" Cream asked. Silver shoved past Cream. "I need to talk to Blaze. Now!" Blaze looked up, startled by Silver's tone. "Okay?" She gets off her bed and follows Silver out. Tails and Cream watched them go. "What was that all about?" Cream asked. Tails shrugged. "I have no clue. Anyway have you seen Sonic?" He asked. Cream shook her head. "No. The last time I saw him was…at dinner with Daisy, Yoshi, and Luigi." Cream said. News had already spread that Sonic had forgiven the Mario Team for whatever they did. Tails shook his head. "After dinner I lost track of him. Nobody seems to know where he is." Tails said sadly. Cream puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Tails. I'm sure Mr. Sonic is alright. Amy is missing too so my guess is that Amy is with Mr. Sonic" Tails sighed with relief. "You could be right." He said. Cream nods. "Plus Sonic and Amy are great fighters. If there is any danger they will make it out fine." Tails nods. "Yea." Suddenly Blaze came storming upstairs muttering. "Stupid hedgehog." She said before slamming the door shut. Cream blinked. "Uhh…?" Silver came up and slammed his door with the same force. "What the heck?" Tails said. Cream quietly opened her door and peered in. Blaze was literally on fire. Cream quickly shut the door. "Can I finish planning the events in your room?" She asked. Tails nods. "Sure." They both leave into Tails's room.

**(Unknown POV)**

"Did you do it?" He asked. She nods. "Of course." He smiled. "Now we wait." "And let them tear each other apart." She finished.


	12. Chapter 12

**(I don't own anything)**

The date with Sonic had been amazing when they got back to the hotel that night Sonic asked if she didn't mind keeping this a secret. Amy promised to keep it a secret until further notice. Amy woke up late. Cream and Blaze were already dressed and ready to go. Amy rushed into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She told Cream and Blaze to go to breakfast without her. When Amy got out of the bathroom the room was empty. She walked out of the room and ran into Sonic. "Hey Sonic, I thought you would already be downstairs eating." Amy said. Sonic shook his head. "I think we stay out a little too late." Sonic said. Amy nods. "Yea." "Come on. Let's get downstairs." Sonic said. "Okay." Amy replied. They both head downstairs. "So how was your practice? I heard Cream put you in the Hammer Throw event." Sonic said. Amy nods. "It was fine. I'm looking forward to competing against D.K. He is really strong." Sonic smiled. "Amy, I'm sure you got that event in the bag." Amy smiled. "Maybe. What about you? How's the relay race practice?" Sonic shrugged. "It's great. Daisy is pretty fast and so is Yoshi. You know the little guy reminds me of Tails." "How?" "I don't know. Yoshi is like clumsily, small, innocent. Just like Tails." Amy shrugged. "I suppose so." She said. They reached the dining room and went their separate ways. Sonic sat with Daisy, Yoshi, and Shadow and Amy sat with Blaze, Peach, and Luigi. They were having eggs and bacon for breakfast this morning. Amy began eating while everyone talked. Soon Toad stepped up onto the stage with Cream. "Everyone today is your second day of training. You still have lots of time to practice and I wish everyone the best of luck." Toad said. Cream stepped up. "I also wish everyone the best of luck too and I like to remind everyone that the Gymnastics events are coming up after the Athletics events." Everyone groans except for Amy, Daisy, Peach, and Blaze. "If anyone wants to participate in them come see me or Toad." Cream said and jumped off the stage and went back to her table with Toad. Cream sat beside Tails and Silver. "Mr. Silver, is something wrong?" Cream asked. Silver, who hadn't touched his breakfast, sighed. "I'm fine." He said. Cream gave Tails a look before turning back to Silver. "Mr. Silver, I know something is bothering you. What is it?" Cream asked. Silver shrugged. "It's nothing you guys should worry about." He answered. Cream sighed while Tails just shook his head. Just then a bell ringed. That mean it was time to practice. Silver got up with Tails. "I'll see you later alright." Silver said before walking away. Tails followed. "Bye Cream!" He shouted behind him.

Everyone started practicing. Silver wasn't doing so well. He's throws were clumsily and he was always getting fowls. Waluigi and their trainer, Charmy knew something was up. "What's up with you Silver?" Charmy asked. "What do you mean?" Silver asked. "Well, yesterday you were doing great. Now you just suck." Waluigi said as he picked up his purple discus and threw it. It landed on the 70 meters mark. "Beat that hedgehog." Waluigi said with a grin. Silver angrily picked up if white discus and threw it with only half of his strength. It landed on the 79 meter mark. "Is that what you had in mind or should I go further than that?" Silver asked and walked away leaving a very astonish Charmy and Waluigi.

Blaze jumped and did a backflip and landed perfectly. "Great job Blaze. Remember to keep your feet tucked in when you perform a front flip." A green toad named Mary said. Blaze rolled her eyes. She already knew how to do flips and summersaults on a trampoline. She beening doing it since she was 7. Since she wasn't in any of the athletic events they said she could practice for one of the gymnastic events like Trampoline, Uneven Bars, or Rhythmic Ribbon. Blaze decided on Trampoline because she knew that Amy would want to do Rhythmic Ribbon and Blaze wasn't all that good with Uneven Bars. Blaze thought back to her talk with Silver from last night. It was weird that Silver would accuse her of something like that.

**(Flashback)**

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Blaze asked as she and Silver rounded and corner. Silver turned to her. "Who else did you tell?!" He yelled. "What?" Blaze asked confused. "You know what!" He yelled. "Silver, I don't know what you're talking about." Blaze said. "Of course you don't!" He said sarcastically. Blaze crossed her arms. "Silver, stop beening sarcastic and tell me what I did wrong." "I'll tell you what you did wrong! You told everyone my secret!" He shouted. "What?! I would never!" Blaze said. Silver rolled his eyes. "Blaze, you were the only who knew. How else could they have known?" He asked annoyed. "But it wasn't me!" Blaze protested. Silver shook his head. "Blaze, do me a favor and don't come near me!" He shouted. Silver could see the hurt in Blaze's eyes as she said. "Fine! Don't believe me!" She shouted out. "I don't care if I never see you again!" She yelled then turned and stormed away. She passed Tails and Cream, who were talking about Sonic and Amy. "Stupid hedgehog." She muttered before slamming the door shut. Cream blinked. "Uhh…?" Silver came up and slammed his door with the same force. "What the heck?" Tails said._ _Cream quietly opened her door and peered in. Blaze was literally on fire. Cream quickly shut the door. "Can I finish planning the events in your room?" She asked. Tails nods. "Sure." They both leave into Tails's room. Blaze finally got over her anger and sat on her bed to think things out. "I would never tell Silver's secret to anyone. He should know that." She thought._

**(End of Flashback)**

Blaze jumped again and did a summersault perfectly. Mary clapped for me. "You're a fast learner." She said. Blaze nodded. "I did this kind of stuff before." Blaze said. "Oh. That makes sense." Mary said. Suddenly Toad came in and said he needs to speak with her for a minute. Mary turned to me. "I'll be right back." She said. "Keep practicing." She said and left the room with Toad. I sat on the edge of the trampoline and looked around. The Gymnastic room was large with a glass roof. There were many mats placed on the floor so no one can hurt themselves if they fell. There were three trampolines on the left side of the room and a few uneven bars on the right. In the center were benches so people could sit, talk, and rest. Just then Daisy came into the room with a very confused look on her face. "Blaze, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Blaze shrugged. "Sure. She jumped off the trampoline and sat on one of the benches. Daisy sat beside her. "Blaze, I been hearing…things about Silver lately." She said. _"Oh Chaos, not this again." _"You hear about Silver's secret?" Blaze said. Daisy nodded. "I don't understand Blaze. Is that really true?" She asked. Blaze sighed. "That was in the past Daisy. Trust me Silver has changed. Please don't think him any differently." Blaze pleaded. Daisy sighed. "Alright, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone I'll pretend like I don't know his secret. I just wanted to see if it was true and since you're his best friend…" "I get it." Blaze said as she got up and walked back to the trampoline. "What are you doing here anyway?" Daisy asked. "Practicing for the Trampoline event since I'm not in any of the Athletic events." Blaze answered. "Oh. Okay. You know I always wanted to jump on a trampoline." She said. Blaze smiled. "What's stopping ya?" She asked. Daisy laughed and climbed onto the trampoline and started jumping. "Wow, this is fun!" Daisy said as she jumped up and down. "Can you do this?" Blaze asked as she did a flip in the air and landed. "I'll try." Daisy answered. "She jumped high and flip but fell when she did the landing. "Whoa!" Daisy said as she stood back up. "I did it!" She cried. Blaze laughed. "Well, kind of. If you can land on her feet instead of you rear I'm sure you'll get it."

That's when Mary came back in. "Oh. Hello Daisy. What are you doing here?" Mary asked. "Blaze is teaching me how to do flips on a trampoline." Daisy said as she jumped again and did another flip except she landed on her feet this time. "Great job. You're getting the hang of this." Blaze said. Daisy nodded. Mary laughed. "My guess is that Daisy is going to sign up for the Trampoline event now right?" Mary asked. Daisy nods. "You bet!" "Then it looks like I'm going against you." Blaze said as she jumped beside her. "Then let the best girl win." Daisy said.

Tails jumped over another hurdle then another. He was about to jump over the last one when he heard someone calling his name. "Tails!" Someone shouted. He knew that voice. He turned his head to see Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles walking towards him. Tails total forgot about the hurdle in front of him a crashed right into it. "Ow!" He shouted. Peach, who had practicing with him, ran over to him. "You okay Tails?" She asked. Tails nods his head. "Fine Peach. Thanks." Sonic and the others raced over. "Whoa Tails. You okay?" Sonic asked as he helped his little brother up. "Fine guys. Just a little shaken." Tails said. "That's good." Amy said as she breathes a sigh of relief. "You really need to watch where you're going." Knuckles said. Tails shrugged. "Anyway, we're going to this café that Amy said is great. Do you want to come Tails?" Sonic asked. Tails nods. "Sure." Sonic turned to Peach. "Would like to come Peach?" Sonic asked. Peach shook his head. "No thanks. I promised Daisy to take her shopping. See ya." Peach said and walked off. "Can we go now? I'm starving." Knuckles said. Amy rolled her eyes. "Sure Knuckles. Let's go."

They all leave the track area and started walking down the streets of London. "Are we there yet?" Sonic asked Amy. "Almost. Just up the road." She said. They walked up the street and stopped at a small café. Sonic looked up at the sign. It read: Bluebird's Café. They walked in and sat at one of the many tables they had there. A waiter came by and gave them all a menu and left so they can order. "Wow! They serve chilly dogs here!" Sonic shouted. Amy smiled. "I knew you love this place." She said. The waiter came by again. "Are you all ready to order?" He asked. Amy nodded. "I'll take the salad with no dressing and a glass of water with ice." She said. "I'll take two chilly dogs with everything on it and no drink for me." Sonic said. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "I'll will take a hamburger with a coke." He said. "Me and Cream will have the Double Chocolate Ice-cream cone." Tails said and Cream nodded. The waiter wrote that all down and walked away. Sonic turned to Tails. "Are you sure you want to eat ice-cream before dinner?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged. "I hadn't had ice-cream in a long time." Tails said. Amy smiled. "Just make sure you two don't get too hyper." Amy said. Cream laughed. "Don't worry Amy." She said. Just then the waiter came back with their food. "Here's you go." He said. "Thanks." Amy said. The waiter nodded and left. Cream and Tails picked up their spoons and began a race to see who can finish their ice-cream the fastest. Amy then turned to Knuckles. "So Knuckles, how's practice?" Amy asked. Knuckles shrugged. "Not that bad but I would have preferred to in the Long Jump event." He said. Sonic laughed. "Like you could jump Knuckles." Sonic said. Knuckle narrowed his eyes but just bit down on his hamburger without a word. Then before they knew it a mob of news people came into the shop and began taking pictures and asking questions. "Sonic, are you taking Amy on a date?" A news report asked as she shoved a microphone towards Sonic. "What?! No!" He shouted. "Is it true that you are working with the Mario Team?" "Tails, do you think you'll be able to win the event?" "Knuckles, how is it beening away from the Master Emerald?" "Amy, are you still Sonic's fan girl?" "Cream, what's it like beening a coach for your team?" Finally none of them could take it anymore. They jumped out of their seats and raced off. The pauperizes came after them. "I hate beening famous!" Sonic shouted as he ran. Everyone nodded. They kept running. They ran past an alley and someone grabbed them and pulled them into the alley. The pauperizes ran past. Sonic and the gang turned around. "Hey thanks." Sonic said. "Yoshi! (No problem!)" Yoshi said. "Yoshi? What are you doing here?" Amy asked. "Yoshi yoshi yoshi. (Walking around town that's when the pauperizes started chasing me so I hid in here that's when you guys came alone.)" "Oh. Well thanks Mr. Yoshi." Cream said. "Yoshi. (You're welcome Cream.)" He said. Knuckles peered out of the alley. "The coast is clear guys." He said. They all walk out of the alley and began roaming around the streets of London. They talk till they heard Big Ben. "It's dinner time." Amy said. "We better get back." She said. Sonic nodded. "Right. Tails, take Knuckles. I'll get Amy. Cream, think you can take Yoshi?" Sonic asked. Cream nodded. "No problem Mr. Sonic." She replied. "Yoshi? (What now?)" Yoshi asked. Cream giggled. "I'll show you." She said. Cream flew up with her ears and grabbed Yoshi by his hand. Tails did the same with Knuckles. Sonic picked up Amy and raced back to the hotel.

They got there at about 7. The time dinner was served. They got there just in time for cheese pizza. Sonic and Amy sat beside Vector and Espio. "Hey guys. What's up? "Vector gave Sonic a weird look. "Uhh…Sonic, have you heard?" He asked. "Heard what?" Sonic asked. Espio and Vector looked at each other than back at Sonic. "You know about the red fur thing." Vector said. Sonic jumped up. "What?!" He shouted. "Actually not just us. Everyone knows." Espio added. Amy looked around the room. She could see that everyone was staring at Sonic. Even Knuckles and Tails were looking at Sonic weirdly. Sonic looked around the room then ran out without warning. Amy got up. "Sonic!" She shouted but he was already gone. Toad stood up and came towards Amy. "Uhh…Amy, may I speak with you for a minute?" He asked. Amy glared worriedly at the door then nodded. "Fine but make it quick." She said. Toad led her to the kitchen. "Amy, we all have just learned about Sonic's secret and we were thinking that maybe Sonic…should not play in the games anymore." Toad said. "What?! Why?!" She shouted. "Well because we all understand that that's a big secret and it may affect the games so that everyone is not playing at their best so we think that it would be best for Sonic to not play at all." Toad explained. "Just because of some secret that somehow got out! That is the most stupidest reason I ever heard! If you don't let Sonic play in the games then I'm not playing either!" She shouted. Toad sighed. "If that's the way it has to be then fine." Toad said. Amy's mouth dropped open. She closed it then turned and raced out of the kitchen to find her hero.


	13. Chapter 13

Daisy watched Amy run out. _"What's going on?" _She thought. She understood why Sonic ran out. Daisy and Peach learned from Wario Sonic's secret. I was no surprise he ran out when he found out that everyone knew his secret. Daisy got up and walked over to Toad. "Toad, what's wrong with Amy?" Daisy asked. "I told her that Sonic isn't playing in the games anymore and because of that neither is she." Toad answered. Daisy gasped. "Toad, how could you?!" Daisy said as she put my hands on my hips. Toad sighed. "It wasn't my fault." He said as he handed me a piece of paper. Daisy took it and read it. It was from Sega Team. It said they knew that Sonic's secret had got out and they don't want him playing the games anymore. "That's…so mean!" Daisy cried. Toad hanged his head. "I tried to reason with them but they still wouldn't let me." He said sadly. Daisy looked over at Tails, Sonic's brother. Tails's cheeks were red. Was he embarrassed? Daisy walked back to her table and sat down. Everyone was pretty much quiet the whole entire time especially Mario.

Amy ran as fast as she could. "Sonic!" She shouted. She looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. "Sonic please!" Amy cried. Many people turned and gave Amy a funny look before turning back to what they were doing. After about a half an hour of looking she gave up. She sat on the edge of the street and cried. How did Sonic's secret get out? The only ones who knew was her and Mario and she hadn't said anything so it had to be Mario. Amy's sadness turned into anger. Sonic was right. She shouldn't have trusted him! The wind blew but Amy barely felt the cold. That's when she felt someone's warm arms wrap around her middle and helped her to her feet. Her eye sight was a little blurry but she knew it was Sonic. "Sonic!" She shouted. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. "Sonic, I thought you left already." I said. Sonic shook his head. "You know I wouldn't do that." He said softly. "But they kicked you out of the games!" Amy cried. Sonic didn't seemed surprised. "I expected that knowing Sega." He said. Amy sniffed. "Since you're not playing I'm not playing either." Amy said. Sonic pulled Amy away from him. "What? Amy why?" He asked. "Because it's unfair." She said. "And it's unfair to have you not to play the games because of me." Sonic said. "But I don't want to do them without you." Amy said sadly. Sonic smiled. "You wouldn't do them alone. I'll be there cheering you on from the side lines." He said. "But it wouldn't be the same." Amy said. "But it's better than nothing isn't it?" Sonic asked. Amy just nodded and laid her head back on Sonic's shoulder. "You know I love you right?" Amy asked out of nowhere. "Of course." Sonic said. "Do you love me?" She asked. Sonic looked down at her. "I love you more than anything." He said. "What would make you think any other way?" He asked. Amy shrugged and looked down at her shoes. Sonic put a finger under Amy's chin and tipped her head up so she could look at him. "Amy, you're the only one that I ever loved. Nothing in this world is more beautiful than you." He whispered. Amy blushed and tried to look away but Sonic wouldn't let her. "Amy, just tell me. Why on earth would you think that?" Sonic asked. "It's nothing Sonic." Amy said. Sonic sighed. Amy wasn't going to tell him so he might as well stop trying. He picked Amy up bridal style and raced back to the hotel.

When they got there he set her down on the ground. Amy turned to open the door but Sonic got ready to race off again. "You aren't coming back inside?" Amy asked worriedly. Sonic put his arms around Amy and hugged her. "I'm just going to go for a run. That's all." He said. Amy nodded then kissed his cheek. "I don't care what the others think. You're still the same to me." She said softly. Sonic blushed. "Thanks Ames." He said before racing off. Amy sighed and went back to her room.

Amy opened the door to her room and went in. Cream was sitting on her bed in her nightgown with a bunch of papers in front of her. Blaze was looking out a window. "Where have you been?" Blaze asked. Amy didn't answered instead she grabbed her pajamas and went inside the bathroom to change. Blaze sighed and turned back to the window. Cream went back to writing. When Amy finally came out of the bathroom Cream looked up at her. "Amy, I know you're mad but that doesn't mean you should quit the games." Cream said. Amy took out her brush and began to brush her hair. "Who said I was quitting?" Amy asked. Cream looked at Blaze confused then turned back to Amy. "Daisy told us that you weren't going to play the games because of what happened to Sonic." Cream answered. Amy turned to Cream. "And you believed her?" She asked. Now Cream was really confused. "What do you mean? Of course I believe her. She is our friend." Cream said. Amy sighed. "I thought that too but look how wrong I turned out to be." She said. Blaze turned to Amy. "What are you talking about Amy?" Blaze asked. Amy lay back on her pillow. "Cream, tell me. Who told you Sonic's secret?" She asked. "Browser Jr." Cream answered. "And he is from the Mario Team. What about you Blaze?" Amy asked. "Uhh…Daisy but what does that have to do with anything?" She asked. Amy sighed. "Guys think. Team Mario wants to win the Olympic Games as much as we do right?" Both Cream and Blaze nod. "And have you noticed that we are kicking their butts at practice?" Amy asked. They both nod again and their eyes widened as they realized what Amy was talking about. "So Team Mario got jealous and made up a fake secret to distract us?" Cream asked. Amy nodded. "That's why I don't trust them anymore. I'm not sure who started up the rumor but I'm not going to trust Team Mario again. That's for sure." Amy said as she crossed her arms. "They also got Sonic kicked out of the games too because of the rumor so now I'm not playing for fun. They are going down!" Amy cried. Blaze suddenly jumped up. "They probably did the same thing to Silver!" She shouted. "Blaze, what do you mean?" Cream asked. Blaze quickly told them about what Silver had said to her in the hall. Amy covered her mouth. "They got Silver too!" She shouted. Blaze shook her head sadly. "But the thing is that that rumor is true. That really did happen to Silver."

"What happened to Silver?" A voice asked. All the girls turn to see Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic in front of the door that was now opened. "Uhh…nothing." Cream said quickly. Shadow shook his head. "It's no use trying to hide what you said. We've been here the whole time listening to your conversation." He said. "So you been spying on us?!" Blaze yelled. Vector shrugged. "I wouldn't call it spying. I'll call it looking for answers." He said. "Now what's this rumors we keep on hearing about?" Espio asked. Cream sighed. "We might as well tell them." She said. Amy nodded and turned to everyone else.

"You guys remember that rumor of Sonic having red fur right?" Everyone nod. "Well, it isn't true. Team Mario made that up to distract us so they can win the Olympic Games!" Amy said. Everyone gasped except for Eggman and Shadow. "I thought this would happen." Eggman said. Amy looked at him. "You did?" Amy asked. Eggman nodded. "I never really liked Nintendo. I knew they had something up their sleeves. They were way too nice." Eggman said. "But what about Silver?" Charmy asked. "We heard you say that the rumor was true about him. What's the rumor? I never heard it." Charmy said. Everyone else nodded and Blaze turned to Amy. "I can't tell them. It's not my place to say." She said. Amy nodded understandably. "We understand Blaze and plus we're probably going to hear Team Mario talk about it soon anyways." She said. Blaze sighed and nodded. Cream looked at the clock. "Guys, it past our bedtime. We need to get some sleep." She said. Everyone nodded and left the room. Cream shut the door and got back into bed. "Night guys." She yawned. Amy went under the covers and shut the light off. A few minutes later Blaze whispered. "Amy?" "Yea." "The rumor about Sonic. It's true isn't it?" Blaze asked. Amy yawned. "Alright. You caught me. It is true but don't you DARE mention it to Sonic." Amy said. Blaze nodded and turned to face the other way. "Sure thing Amy." She said and fell asleep. Amy followed soon afterwards.

**3 days later…**

Team Sonic stood way away from Team Mario even Cream didn't want to do anything with Team Mario. Team Mario soon got the massage and decided to do the same. Toad knew that Team Sonic was still upset about Sonic leaving but there was nothing he could do. When he tried to tell Cream she just shrugged him off and walked away not wanting to listen to a single word he said unless it had something to do with the games. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were full of tensions. No one said anything to anyone. Sonic took Amy out on dates some nights. Most of the Sonic Team knew this because their dates always came up on the news. Team Mario didn't really care. Sonic had shown up to practices but only to watch his friends and cheer them on. Team Mario always gave him nasty look but Sonic just ignored it.

After a few days of this the day of the events finally came. Amy woke up really early since she had to get ready for her event. She got up and dressed in her usually pink dress with black leggings and pink sneakers. She wrote a note to Cream and Blaze before she left. Sonic said last night he would take her out for breakfast and she didn't want her friends to worry when they woke up and saw that she was gone.

As Amy walked downstairs she ran into Peach. Amy tried to past her but Peach blocked her way. "Where are you going?" She asked with a frown. "Nowhere mom." Amy said as she ducked past Peach and opened the front door. "So I hear you're dating Sonic." Peach said. "And?" Amy asked as she looked back at Peach. "Do you really think he likes you?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Amy asked. Peach fixed her ponytail before answering. "Think about it. He had dated other girls before you right?" Amy nodded then shook her head. "Why do you care?" She asked annoyed. "I'm just looking out for ya. He dated Sally, Mina, Fiona, and even Rouge for a short while and probably some other girls that you don't know about. What will happen when the next girl comes along? Will he still like you then?" Peach asked. Amy felt tears come to her eyes and she turned away from Peach, not wanting her to see her cry but Peach already knew. "Exactly." She said. She then turned and walked away. Amy sat there, frozen with her hand still on the knob of the front door. Tears slid down Amy's face as Peach shown her her worst fear. She knew Sonic had dated tons of girls and she had also had a fear that he will find that perfect somebody and it wouldn't be her. She quietly pushed opened the door and went outside. The sun had barely reached the horizon and there was a cold wind blowing from north so it made Amy's hair blow out of her face. That's when she couldn't hold it back any longer. She cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her dress which left large dark spots. "Amy?" A voice asked. Amy didn't look up instead she turned the other way. She didn't like it when other people saw her cry. A gently hand came up and cupped her face. Amy forced herself to look up. She saw Sonic standing in front of her with a picnic basket in one hand and his other hand on her cheek. "Ames?" He asked again. Amy total forgot Sonic was waiting for her outside. "Oh. Hey Sonic." She said. She hurriedly wiped her tears away with her arm hoping that Sonic hadn't seen the tears but from the look of his face she could tell he did. "Ames, what's wrong?" He asked. Amy shook her head. "Nothing." She said. Sonic sighed and picked her up bridal style and raced off.

He took her to a quiet spot in the woods with a lake. He set her down and pulled out a picnic basket and set it on the ground. They both sat on it. Sonic began taking out the food from the basket. "So what happened?" He asked as he took out a container full of salad. "It was nothing. Trust me." Amy said. Sonic rolled his eyes. After all the food was set he pulled Amy up onto his lap. Amy snuggled into his warm blue fur. She liked it when Sonic held her this way. It made her feel safe and that nothing could go wrong.

"Why can't you tell me?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It's nothing." She whispered. Sonic stroked her cheek. "Ames please. I want to help." He said. Amy sighed then looked up at him. Amy told Sonic what Peach had said to her. Sonic's eyes widened with every word Amy said. When she was done she laid her head back on Sonic's chest. Sonic's grip tightens on her. "Ames, I'll never leave you. You're the only girl who loved me for who I am." He said. Amy sniffed. "Really?" She asked. Sonic nodded. "Yea. Mina and Fiona dated me because of my hero reputation and such. Sally did love me but she kept on trying to change me and I didn't like that and Rouge just dated me to get Shadow jealous." Sonic finished. Amy nodded slowly as Sonic told her. "Do you feel better?" Sonic asked. Amy smiled and nodded as Sonic wiped her tears away. He then set her down back on the blanket so they can eat.


	14. Chapter 14

**(I don't own anything)**

Browser Jr. yawned as his alarm clock went off. He tiredly got up and shut it off. His father growled and turned over. Browser Jr. looked over at the giant ape that was asleep in the other bed next to him. Browse Jr. sighed and got up. It was always up to him to wake those two up so they could get to breakfast on time. He woke up his father first. Browser growled and rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked. "I was in the middle of the really good dream." He said. Browser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You defeated Mario again?" He asked. Browser shook his massive head. "Nope. Me defeating that red echidna in the Javelin Throw." He said.

Browser Jr. sighed and went over to D.K. He shook him awake. "Wake up. It's time for breakfast." Browser Jr. said. D.K. sat up and jumped out of bed. He was clearly ready for the Hammer Throw event. There was no way Amy Rose could beat D.K. in the Hammer Throw event. They all started to head downstairs when they ran into Eggman and Metal Sonic. "Hello Eggman." Browser said. Doctor Eggman, Browser, Browser Jr., and Metal Sonic were all good friends until the rumor about Sonic the Hedgehog came out. Eggman knew the rumor was true because he had known Sonic when he had red fur.

Even though no one knew who had started the rumor Eggman was 100% positive that someone on Team Mario had started it. Eggman and Metal Sonic both hated Sonic but they hated Nintendo Team even more. "I have nothing to say to you." Eggman said coldly as he walked into the dining hall. Browser growled. "What's up with him? Ever since that stupid rumor got out he had been ignoring us." Browser said. Browser Jr. nodded. "Actually everyone on Team Sonic had been ignoring us." He said. D.K. nodded in agreement.

They walk into the dining hall and sit at a table and began to eat breakfast. Soon the others had joined them but Browser Jr. noticed that Team Sonic stayed on one side of the room and Team Mario on the other. Toad stepped up to the stage. Cream, which usually stood right next to Toad stayed on the very edge of the stage with her arms crossed. "Today is the day of the Athletics Events. The first event will be the 110 meter Hurdles Event. After breakfast will the players take their marks?." Toad then turned and walked off the stage. Cream went to the center of the stage and read from the list of who will be in the event. **(To make this go faster I am going to only the two main people in that event not all eight.)**

After breakfast Tails headed down toward the track. When he got there He saw that the stands were filled with fans. Tails smiled and took his spot at lane five. Peach took up the lane beside him. "Ready. Set. Go!" Tails and Peach shot out of the starting line. They came up to the first hurdle. Tails jumped over it and Peach right beside him. The crowd roared with excitement as Tails and Peach were neck and neck. Tails took one look at Peach. Peach was looking back at him with a weird smile on her face. Suddenly without warning Peach's foot came out and tripped him. Tails fell flat on his kept right on jumping. Tails felt rage burn inside him. He looked around. No one had seen Peach trip Tails. That was the last straw. Tails got back on his feet and jumped over the next hurdle then the next till he had caught up to Peach. Peach looked in surprised as Tails past her. Tails gave Peach a wink and jumped over the next hurdle. The crowd gasped. Tails made had made a quick recover but Peach was still neck and neck to him. They crossed the finish line almost at the exact same time. Toad wasn't able to tell who won so they had to wait for the camera to show results.

Tails was sweating like crazy and felt dizzy. He sat on the grass at the edge of the track and rested. He then realized that he felt something dripping in his shoe. With a sigh Tails looked down at his leg. There was a long cut on one of his leg where it had scraped the ground when Peach tripped him. Tails looked over at Peach, who was talking to Mario and Daisy. Tails then felt a rush of wind and saw that his brother, Sonic was inspecting the cut on Tails's leg. "You took a pretty hard fall there Tails." He said. Tails guess that Sonic didn't see Peach trip him. "Yea. I guess I was a little clumsy." Tails said. The rest of the Sonic Team came over to Tails. They asked if he was okay and Tails said he was fine.

Just then Toad came back with the footage of the race. Toad put it on the big screen and slows it down. The footage showed that Tails had beat Peach just my two milliseconds. Vector got third. Tails jumps up. "I did it! Ow!" Tails said as he landed. Sonic picked him up. "Come on. Let's get that check out." He said. Sonic then picked up Tails and raced away.

After everyone had got their metals and Tails got his cut bandaged the 4x100 Relay Race began. Since Sonic wasn't in the race anymore Cream replaced him with Blaze. Everyone already knew who was going to win since Blaze had no training what so ever. As the race began Tails walked over to Cream. "Hey Cream, do you have second?" Tails asked. Cream nodded. "Sure Tails." They both walked over a little way from the track so no one can hear them. "Cream, when I was running did you see anything that might have tripped me?" Tails asked. Cream shook her head. "No. I thought you tripped all by yourself." Cream said. Tails sighed. So he hadn't imagined it. "Cream, I think that Peach…tripped me while I was running." Tails said.

Cream gasped. "You aren't serious!" She cried. Tails shook his head sadly. "I think Team Mario is cheating but then again it could just be Peach. I'm not sure." Cream just nodded. "I'll talk to Toad about it." She then got up and walked away. Tails followed.

The race ended with Team Wario getting first place and Team Blaze getting second. Shadow didn't seem to care. Neither did Daisy, Yoshi, or Blaze. The next event was the Long Jump. Everyone headed towards the fields. When they got there Metal Sonic and Luigi took their spots at the starting line. "Hey Metal!" Sonic shouted from the stands. Metal looked up. "Show them what a robot can really do!" Sonic shouted. Metal did a thumbs up and if it was possible he would have been smiling.

They flipped a coin to see who goes first. Luigi won. Luigi got to the starting line and began clapping. The audience clapped with him. Then Luigi started running. Luigi jumped just below the white line. He landed on the 76 meter mark. Luigi got up while the audience cheered. When Luigi walked past Metal Sonic he didn't say anything but the smirk on his face was enough to get Metal Sonic steamed.

Metal Sonic took his spot at the starting line and began clapping. Everyone else clapped with him even though he did try to kill Sonic…twice. When that was over Metal Sonic started running. He jumped right on top of the white line. Toad ran over to record his jump. It was 87 meters! Everyone cheered loudly. Here are the rest of the results.

**Luigi: 1****st**** Try- 76 meters, 2****nd**** Try- 78 meters, 3****rd**** Try- 74 81 meters**

**Metal Sonic: 1****st**** Try- 87 meters, 2****nd**** Try- 85 meters, 3****rd**** Try- 87 meters**

Sonic smiled. "I'm surprised that piece of junk can jump." Mario muttered. Sonic heard this. "Yea and that piece of junk had beaten your brother so if I were you I'll shut my month." Sonic said. Mario rolled his eyes and walked away.

Metal Sonic got his first place metal and Luigi got his second. Browser got third. Next was the Hammer Throw Event. Amy did a few work outs before going onto the field. Blaze slapped her on the back. "Remember Amy. Don't let the ape beat you in what you do best." Blaze said. Amy nodded and Blaze left to go get a seat. Sonic walked in. "Hey Ames." He said. Amy smiled. "Hey Sonic." "Are you ready for the event?" He asked. Amy nodded. "Yup!" She cried. "I'm going to win for sure." She said. Sonic laughed. "I'm sure you will since you're always chasing me with a hammer." He said. Amy giggled. "I told you I was sorry!" She protested. That's when Cream walked in. "Amy, you're up." She said. Amy nods. "I'm on my way." She ran out. "Wish me luck!" She called. Sonic smiled and nodded.

**(Guys since some people don't like the way I am typing I'm going the change my writing style a bit. Trust me it's for the better. This goes for ****all**** of my current stories!)**


End file.
